


blooming spring

by MiniNephthys



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Language of Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Cody talks about flower meanings with a customer.





	

Cody’s primary concern with plants is what they’re good for.

Homeward Rooties are always useful to have when you’re traveling to other towns, especially if you intend to stay late. Safetree Branches are important to keep around if you encounter a nest of monsters who cause hallucinations. Turnimps and Healthy Carrots make up a not insignificant part of the townspeople’s diet.

There are plenty of plants that don’t have such clear uses. Those, Cody doesn’t keep in stock, but she will pick some wild ones from Dozing Forest and even nearby towns by special request.

“Darcover Town has a florist’s,” a visitor from Seaside says, with a heavy sigh, “but all their flowers are meant for funerals. Nothing I would ever put in a bouquet for my girlfriend! The meanings are all wrong.”

“I didn’t know anyone still paid attention to flower meanings,” Cody says. “Isn’t that old-fashioned?”

They frown. “It’s worth going the extra mile for your partner! If you’re going to do something special, you should make it extra special and personalized just for them!”

“That sounds really nice…” She doesn’t let herself get too dreamy. “So what kind of flowers were you looking for?”

“Roseduds for ‘overwhelming love’, and lafflowers for ‘you bring me joy’,” they answer instantly. “Just those two.”

“I can probably find both of those in Dozing Forest, but they’re rarer around this time of year - do you have any backups in case I can’t find any of one or the other?” Cody asks. “Crystanthemunches are easy to find…”

“That stands for ‘slighted love’, definitely not,” they reply. “I could settle for some Flimseed to replace one, but it really doesn’t make an attractive bouquet on its own…”

She nods. “I’ll see what I can get for you. Come back tomorrow.”

Fortunately for her sale, Cody’s able to find enough Roseduds and Lafflowers in the forest to make a decent-looking bouquet. When her customer returns, she’s already got them bundled together nicely.

They clap their hands together. “That’s perfect! She’ll love it, thank you so much!”

“It’s not a big deal…” It is part of her job, anyway, and one of the only reasons Nameless Town gets customers from out of town is because of her shop. Most people prefer to eat locally than visit Gardenia’s restaurant, as wonderful as her cooking is, and everyone needs to have a local doctor around in case of emergencies, so Kantera doesn’t get much business from out-of-town either. Dogma provides his services as a priest to other towns frequently, but doesn’t accept money for them. So Cody prides herself on being the major source of Nameless Town’s exports, so to speak.

“I can’t thank you enough. Let’s see…” The customer pulls out the required number of Walnuts from their pack, then fishes out a worn-out book. “This used to be my go-to guide to flower meanings, but the author just came out with a new edition. It’s still pretty comprehensive, though.” They hold it out to her.

“Eh-?” Cody turns a little red. “I can’t accept this! Just the Walnuts are fine…”

“It’ll be useful in your line of work! Take it,” they insist. “I don’t need it anymore, and books are meant to be read, not just forgotten about.”

She can’t argue with that. “Well… alright. Thank you.”

As the customer leaves with their bouquet, Cody starts flipping through the book. It’s well-loved, with a few dog-eared pages, but it’s still easily readable.

Maybe someday, she’ll be making bouquets to give to her own partner. If that ever happens, she’ll make sure it shows exactly how much she cares about that special person.

No rush, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Yellow chrysanthemums stand for slighted love, and roses are for love, of course. I couldn't think of any near equivalent for the lafflower, so I just went with something that made sense.


End file.
